


Just Like The First Day, But Not Really

by onlyacoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts and drabbles with Lithuania and Poland. Maybe they're friends, maybe they're not, maybe they're more. Sometimes Prussia butts in, because who will even try to stop him. I'll keep adding chapters from time to time, but hey, suspense has its virtues and all that! (New drabbles added as I write them!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LietPol; Their first kiss, or how it could have been, or how I attempted to write Poland's point of view for once.

The sky's not especially blue - though when asked, centuries later, Poland will swear on the Holy Mary that it was spotless. It's grayish and the sun is setting, a thin pink line appearing on the horizon.

It's a windy day, but that's alright. From his position on the ground Poland can barely feel the chill, shielded by the tall grass.

"It's going to rain soon," Lithuania predicts as he picks himself up from the ground. Poland watches him lazily. "We should get back and get everything inside the house or it'll be ruined."

Ah, of course they should, Poland thinks. But the ground's super comfortable, and the dark heavy clouds shouldn't be over them for a few hours yet.

"... and start with the food," Lithuania continues. His expression makes the dried mud spot on his brow crack. "I'm thinking of a stew. We've been working hard lately, haven't we? We deserve it."

Poland loves stew, and he loves it even more when Liet's the one who cooks it. Onions and carrots and cauliflower...

"... well, the work was mostly me," Lithuania sighs. He probably thinks Poland isn't listening, but, oh, he is!

"Really?" Poland drawls, finally getting up and stretching. "Not true, not true at all! I've been doing plenty of work!"

"No you haven't," Lithuania says, deadpan. "We're both dirty, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's sweaty."

"It's fine, Liet," Poland teases. He doesn't mean the next words that come out of his mouth - or he does, but he doesn't mean to say them out loud.

"I like you anyway, even when you're sweaty and gross."

Lithuania chuckles at that, and Poland's cheeks turn red. (Maybe not apple red, or beet red, or as red as the sky. Just a light red, or pink, blossom-pink)

"What's funny 'bout this?" Poland ask. He's not sulking, of course he's not - or so he will say later, because, how lame it is to sulk about something like that?

"You're funny," Lithuania smiles, and Poland's cheeks for sure are apples now. "I like you too, don't worry."

In a few centuries, or just in a few hours, Poland will wish he could have seen his own expression then, because it must have been amazing. Had to be, because right then, Lithuania looks at him thoughtfully, then leans down a plants a small kiss on his lips.

"Come on, let's go home."


	2. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LietPol; I don't remember the prompt, only that it involved glitter.

Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear...

He has some of it in his eye, doesn't he? That's why it burns, and oh, it's gonna be all over his clothes and his hair and _his_ _rug,_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _take_ _forever_ _to_ _clean_ _up!_

Lithuania is pretty proud of his outward calm at the moment.

"Dude, don't rub it, it'll make it worse." Poland sounds totally unimpressed my Lithuania's lackluster reaction to his, ah, surprise.

"Poland," Lithuania starts, no emotion - besides his usual amount of endless patience, which is in truth running a bit thin at this exact moment - leaking through his voice. "It's all I want to know. Please answer me - why did you just dump an entire bucket of - of - _is_ _this_ _glitter?_ on my face?"

Poland shrugs, letting the bucket fall at his feet. The few sparkly glitters left at the bottom spill on the floor, the light catching on them offending Lithuania's serious sensibilities.

"I dunno," Poland simply says, looking utterly disappointed. "I thought maybe it'd make your hair look shiner. Guess not. Conditioner really is your only option, looks like, Liet."


	3. A Sweater Would Have Been Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LietPol; Lithuania getting a new haircut.

"Well, it's like… how can I say…" Poland looked pensive, uncertain. Lithuania self-consciously fingered the end of his now much shorter hair.

"Is it that bad?" he asks, hesitant. "I-I thought it would be nice to change a little, like you told me, but I've had long hair for so long…"

Maybe he should have went with a new vest instead? Oh, whatever he would have chosen, he knew Poland would have mocked him and taken him out shopping again, end of the story, but this - his hair, that was different, it was done, he could only wait until it grew back to its previous length and, oh god, that could take _months_ , right? Oh dear, oh dear…

"You look silly, Liet," Poland finally dropped, and Lithuania was now sure he would have to wear a hat _at_ _least_ until next June - that was what he got for being so stupid, so stupidly daring..!

Poland reached up and ruffled the short brown strands on Lithuania's head.

"It's still super soft, though," he said, smiling. "It think I like it! You should have, like, asked me to come with you, though, there _must_ have been something else you could have done with your bangs, honestly…"


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania/Poland/Prussia, snuggling for warmth.

"Your fucking car, Toris," Prussia all but yells from the backseat. The menacing tone of his voice loses most of its effect with the shaking of his arms and the chattering of his teeth. "It's your stupid car's fault! And yours! I fucking swear, if you'd gotten an awesome car like I said you should instead of tryin' to fix this piece of crap, we'd be home now! Where there's warm!"

"Oh my god, shut up...!" Poland whines. He's curled up in Prussia's lap, shivering. Prussia's hand on his back is curled up in a first. "You're hitting me, y'know?"

Still sitting behind the wheel, Lithuania sighs in frustration (and maybe in worry).

"I can't believe you, you dumbass, I bet if I would have driven, I wouldn't have been so fuckin' careless and shit 'cause I can actually drive!" Prussia keeps ranting, punctuating every swear word with his fist. "I promise, next time your damn car stays home or I'll-"

"They'll be here soon," Lithuania interrupts, meaning to be reassuring. It comes out fast, nervous, and not as calm as he would have liked it to. He winces, but at least it shuts Prussia up.

"I'll go see if there's a gaz station near," he says after an uncomfortable silence, unbuckling his seat belt. "Or a house, maybe they could spare a blanket or hot water..."

"Shut up, Liet," Poland repeats as he cracks an eye open. He's been quiet, pretending to be asleep, maybe, but his lips are turning blue and his eyes are wet, and Lithuania silently curses his higher cold tolerance - he should have noticed the other two were already freezing, he should have went out for help earlier-

"There's no fuckin' way you're goin' out," Prussia agrees. "It's like -50 out there or something!"

"You should, like, come here or you'll freeze too, Liet. "

And it's rare enough that these two agree on anything - even it's against him, like that time when he'd been sick and they had tried to bake a pie from scratch without his help - that Lithuania has no choice but to comply. He moves to the back, knocking off the roadmap from the passenger seat, and settles down next to Prussia so that Poland is snuggled between them. Lithuania wraps his arms around him and leans down to kiss his cheek, hoping his friend can feel some of his warmth.

"Sorry," he says, grabbing his hand. "I promise we'll be home soon. It'll be okay."

Poland smiles, already looking better. Prussia doesn't whine or swear, for once - he throws half of his thin coat over Lithuania's shoulders, pulls him closer, and squeezes.


	5. A Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania/Poland/Prussia; a follow-up to "Cold".

Lithuania knocks at the door, mindful of not spilling too much hot liquid in from bowl he is carrying. He's pretty good a bringing food to bedrooms, now, considering how lazy and stubborn both of his lovers are…

He knocks once, then twice. No answer.

"Poland?" he calls tentatively. "I made you some soup. Can I come in?"

There's no reply but a painful-sounding cough, and Lithuania winces.

"Are you alright? I'm coming in, now."

"No!" Poland finally croaks from the other side of the door. He sounds weak and exhausted - Lithuania figures it's because he's lying down under fluffy blankets, germs spreading all over the soft, lovingly-washed fabric… "I'm gross. Go away!"

"Poland," Lithuania says, voice calm and patient as if he were talking to an especially hard-headed child (admittedly, Poland sort of is one, isn't he? he certainly acts like it-) "This is my bedroom too, you can't keep me locked out forever."

"Sure I can." Another miserable cough. It sounds awful, but forcing the door open would make Lithuania get soup all over the place… "… maybe, like, not 'til forever. Just until I get better… promise."

"It could be days," Lithuania lets out a long-suffering sigh. He feels an headache coming on, but he can't get sick too, not when he has these two to take care of. "Let me in, it'll be easier to get better if you eat."

"No way. I'll barf."

"I'll help you clean up, then. Please."

"No!"

"Look, I know you're angry-"

"I'm not angry!" Poland yells with more energy than he probably should, and Lithuania hears a worrying thump and he immediately goes for the doorknob _Oh, hell, I'm definitely coming in -_

But Poland throws himself at the door before Lithuania can do more but crack it open. All Lithuania can see in the dark bedroom is one of Poland's green eyes, bloodshot and wet in his pale face.

"'m not angry," the smaller nation mumbles. "But I, like, don't want you seein' me like that. I'm way, way gross."

 _Alright_ , Lithuania sighs. Time to change tactics.

Lithuania doesn't like admitting to defeat any more than another nation, but he knows the importance of tactical retreat.

"Alright, then," he concedes. "You seem to have plenty energy, throwing yourself around like that-"

"I'm not throwing myself, I'm throwing up!"

"- so I'll bring my soup to someone else, then. I know Prussia _needs_ it, unlike you, it seems."

And he turns, counting the seconds until Poland's outraged splutter -

"No way, Liet! W-wait!"

Lithuania stops in his tracks and turns back, just long enough to throw a glance in Poland's direction. He hopes Poland doesn't notice the effort it takes Lithuania to seem indifferent to his friend's plight.

"Like… what kind of soup?"

"Mushroom."

Poland whines pathetically, and Lithuania has to hide his smirk.

"Gilbert in on the couch right now," he explains. "He's sick too. You know, it's much easier to take care of someone who doesn't _lock you out of your own bedroom_ , Poland. Now if you'll excuse me - "

Poland has the nerve to _sigh_ at this, as if _he_ were the one having to do all the work. As usual. But at least he opens the door.

"Alright, I guess," he says mournfully. "Like, come in. And bring that other jerk, too."

 _And that's a victory_ , Lithuania allows himself a slight smile. He sets the bowl of soup on the table and tucks Poland back in bed. _One battle won, but the war isn't over yet…_

He just hopes he'll be strong enough to carry an equally sick and whiny Prussia to the bedroom by himself.


	6. From Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North Italy/Poland, with jealous Liet.

" _Hey! You've, like, reached my - uh, yeah, it's Poland, of course! - house and junk, but I'm not there right now, or busy, so you can just leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back!"_

_Beep._

"Po, it's Liet. Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, alright? I had a lot of work, and, uh, I'm sorry I couldn't go visit Italy with you. You know, work…" ( _he_ _laughs weakly_ ) "I know you want me to get to know him better, but I… I just wouldn't want to bother you. That's all. Call me when you get home, alright? We can watch a movie, if you'd like-"

 _Beep_.

"Wear sunscreen if you go out, the sun is strong this time of the year. Drink water, and, oh, and don't eat too much pasta, you know your stomach gets sensitive when you're traveling, though I suppose it's not much traveling anymore for you, is it? Speaking of… I couldn't find the game you said you'd lend me a few weeks ago. I thought maybe it was at Italy's place-"

 _Beep_.

"Oh. You should get a bigger voice mail box, Po, maybe, or empty it more often. Anyway. I-I'll stop bothering you now, so… I'm sure you're having a lot of fun right now, but I'd like it if you'd call me soon, okay? Okay. Well, bye, Po. Love- bye."

 _Beep_.

"Ah, and say hello to Italy for me."

 _Click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my amazing friend Saucy drew a small comic of this drabble! How cool is that! I'm really touched, ahh! And it's seriously cute.
> 
> you can find it here! http://notreallydaily.tumblr.com/post/21654630536


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a drabble, but a short. It's also a little more serious? What? The prompt was LietPol and stargazing.
> 
> Set sometime in the early 90's, because I actually love a little angst and bad fashion.

Lithuania had to admit, stargazing hadn't been a bad idea, at the start. After all, it had been a while - a long while - since they had done anything like that, and he had been excited at the idea of leaving the city for a little while and breathe the air of his own countryside again, to feel the wind on his face and the grass on his skin.

He had looked up at the stars quite often, a pause for a breath or two between Russia's crushing coldness, and his brothers' smothering fear. Tonight, though, it would be different. If not Lithuania himself, then he was certain Poland would make sure of it.

August was still summer, but regardless, Poland had insisted the ground was too cold to lie down on, and so he had brought about half a dozen blankets, and even more pillows - so it seemed. Lithuania knew he was quite prone to exaggeration, at times, but when it was about Poland, he felt he deserved to be unreasonable once in a while.

And of course, he would have to wash the blankets afterwards, wouldn't he? He was pretty sure that was his pillow, too -

"Poland," he started. "If you didn't want to come out here, you could have just said so, the heating in my house is fixed now, so-"

"Nah!" Poland exclaimed, laying down the green blanket - Lithuania could clearly see it was one of his, now - over the brown and orange stripped one. "It's cool. This is cool! Hey, Liet, look!"

He pointed at the sky. It was a nice night, the sky clear, thousands of stars bright and shining.

"Yes, Poland," Lithuania sighed. "Stars. It's what we came here to do."

The blond shrugged. "They're pretty," he said, as if it explained everything about the world and its meaning, before plopping down and wrapping himself in the blankets, burying himself so that only a few strands of hair poked out.

"Poland?" Lithuania asked, raising an eyebrow. "How are you going to watch the stars like that, huh?"

"It's chilly," Poland answered.

"It is. I thought you said the stars were pretty."

"Yeah, but I'd, like, much rather cuddle, I think."

Lithuania sighed again - the air of the country was very good for that, and he could feel it run through his lungs and it felt decidedly good.

"Alright, then," he said, and sat down on the blanket next to his friend, tangling one hand in the grass, and the other in Poland's hair, massaging his scalp. Poland threw an arm over his knees.

"Cuddle, Liet, cuddle! Come on!"

Lithuania laid down, trying to get under a corner of a blanket -

Suddenly, Poland laced his arms around his neck, his lips leaving little kisses on his jaw, brushing the skin of his chin, pulling his fingers inside the brunette's turtleneck sweater to touch and caress the flesh it hid-

"P-poland!" Lithuania, surprised, yelped. "We, we're outside-"

"There's no one out here, Liet." Between kisses, Poland's voice was breathy and low and carefree. "We're in your countryside, and there's no one." His lips lingered just a little while longer, almost shaking with emotion. "No one, except us, Liet. Just us!"

And it was true, after all. Willing his heartbeat to slow, Lithuania leaned into the touches. Out there, on this night under the stars, it was just them, all them, for them.

Besides him, he felt Poland shiver.

"You should have worn something thicker," he scolded, half-heartedly.

Poland hummed, and the vibrations made Lithuania gasp. At the sound, the blond lifted his head, smiling lightly.

"If I get a fever, you'll take care of me, won't you, Liet?"

His tone was characteristically flippant, but there was something deeper in these twinkling green eyes, something akin to - insecurity? Worry?

It definitely didn't fit his former partner, Lithuania decided, and so in response he leaned down to kiss it away, pressing his lips to the other's inviting ones, slowly, safely. He closed his eyes as he felt Poland's smile widen and then disappear as those lips opened to return the embrace. Poland's small hand against the skin of his neck started massaging, playing with the rhythm of their tongues brushing against each other. Lithuania's long fingers tangled in the other's blond strands, tugging lightly.

It was Poland's turn to groan. "Liet..."

"Shh, Poland," Lithuania whispered against the corner of his lips. "I'll take care..."

Poland's next moan was more forceful as he pushed their lips together again.

They kissed, kissed and kissed for minutes, hours, tongues dancing, hands covering every inch of their clothed bodies, over and under the fabric, surrounded by the crisp air of the evening.

It felt good - not perfect - his lungs and the back of his throat tickled still - but with Poland in his lap, those pale arms against his neck, cool nose touching his warm cheek, Lithuania felt relaxed, soothed. Loved.

He wanted to make sure Poland felt the same, and so he caressed, embraced, held the other like a dream, like he had been unable to for all those years.

When they broke away, satisfied, Poland flopped down on Lithuania's lap again, eyes still closed.

"G'night, Liet," he mumbled, those wet bright pink lips barely moving. Lithuania felt like kissing them again.

"How about the stars, though?" He teased, softly brushing his partner's hair with his fingers.

Eyes closed still, the blond smiled brightly, the corner of his mouth wrinkling.

Lithuania liked when Poland smiled.

"It's what we came here to see after all, isn't it?" he murmured. Poland kissed him on the nose, and laughed again.


	8. doesn't hurt

“That has to hurt.”

Poland tried to put up a brave face, but Lithuania could see his eyes tearing up, the corners of his mouth twitching in pain.

“Not really.”

Lithuania sighed. Poland didn’t say anything more, but winced as Lithuania cleaned a particularly nasty-looking cut on his cheekbone.

The silence wasn’t exactly tense, or even awkward. Frustrated, maybe. Tired.

“I don’t need you to stand up for me, you know,” Lithuania said, his voice just the slightest bit choked – both by pride and tiredness. And maybe some worry. He hoped Poland wouldn’t notice it.

“I know, duh,” Poland’s tone was strong, final, leaving no place for argument. “I just wanted to.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have.”

“What, and let Prussia smash your face in the ground? Come on, Liet.” Poland’s grin looked more like a smirk, and Lithuania felt like screaming. “Couldn’t let that silly jerk ruin your cute face, could I?”

He raised a hand and patted Lithuania’s cheek, and Lithuania had to fight the urge to slap it away. He sighed again, louder. His head was pounding, but he could feel some of the tension leaving his body already.

“You shouldn’t have. Now look at you. You’re a complete mess.”

Poland’s expression softened, shifting into a lazy, cheeky smile.

“So? I’m still fabulous, right?”

No you’re not, Lithuania thought, looking at the cracked and swollen lip, the blackened eye, the bruised cheek. You look awful.

“But you like me anyway,” Poland drawled, sure of himself. You idiot.

But somehow, Lithuania did.

“You’re impossible,” he said.

Poland laughed, then winced. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. Still, he laughed.

How irritating. He was completely useless.

And so Lithuania shook his head and went back to bandaging his partner.


	9. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr.

“Ah, Liet! There you are! D’you find everything you were looking for?”

Poland was grinning, his face a little flushed – Lithuania might have thought his friend had powdered his cheeks, but then he noticed the bottle of wine on the table, and the empty cup the smaller nation was holding.

Then he noticed the flowers. The full plates, the delicious-looking food.

The mess on the counter. On the floor. On the walls…

“Poland,” he started carefully, setting his shopping bag on the floor. “How… ” He didn’t even know what to ask. He had only been gone for a couple of hours! “What is this?”

With a clumsy, wide gesture, Poland presented the scene.

“What does it look like, huh?” He was still smiling widely as Lithuania took every detail in a second time. That was a Lithuanian meal, he noted absently.

“You’re drunk.” he said.

“Nuh uh, ” Poland shook his head, blond strands falling into his eyes. “That’s totally not what you’re supposed to see!”

“Yes it is.” Lithuanis could honestly not focus on anything else, even the Lithuanian, for god’s sake food that had obviously taken Poland such a long time to prepare. That disaster was going to take forever to clean!

“That bottle of wine is half-empty, Poland. “

“Half-full, y’mean?” Poland said sheepishly. It was a rare look for him, and Lithuania knew him well enough to understand the quiet sorry that came with it.

“I, like, couldn’t wait, y’were taking so long, and like, I wanted everything to be perfect, y’know? ” he raised a hand and scratched the back of his head.

“It’s fine,” Lithuania sighed. He smiled and took Poland’s hand. “Thank you for this. But let’s get something in your stomach, alright? We’ll clean when you’re… steadier. “

“Okay, ” Poland said, looking down.

“And, Poland?” Poland looked up, looking so innocent, and Lithuania rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ll stay the night. You could have just asked, you know?”


	10. Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also from a prompt on tumblr.

“You have to get up, Po,” Lithuania said, his voice soft and patient. He shook his friend’s shoulder - or at least he tried to, as his friend was pratically buried underneath the thick woolen blankets. But in vain. The other only grunted, his eyes stubbornly staying shut. He didn’t shift from his position lying on his side, covers drawn up to his chin.

“It’s past noon already, Poland,” Lithuania continued. “I know you’re not sleeping. You just can’t stay in bed all day, you’ll make yourself feel worse.”

Lithuania chose to ignore the muttered yeah, just watch me! and continued. “I made soup, you’d like that, yes? Your favorite. Then, after you’ve eaten, we can go out and wa-”

“I don’t wanna,” Poland finally blurted out. He was sulking, of course he was, but Lithuania felt something cold settle in his stomach as he noticed the traces of tears in his friend’s voice.

So he stood up and walked around the bed, crouching near the other’s face.

Then, quietly, he planted a kiss on Poland’s soft lips.

“If you’re not going to get up, then, will you at least let me join you?”

A bleary green eye cracked open; an hesitant smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and Poland shifted a little, allowing Lithuania to slip under the covers with him. As soon as he was settled, Poland snuggled up to him, buring his face in the crook of his neck.

“Still, Po, sulking won’t make spring come faster, you know. I think seasons don’t really work that way.”

Lithuania could barely make out Poland’s words, a muffled yeah, well, I’ll make them that way! but he chuckled anyway, and he felt Poland smile against the skin of his neck.


End file.
